Mi vida después de ti
by LillyAnnabeth
Summary: Rey sabe reparar casi cualquier cosa. Sabe que le gusta trabajar para Maz Kanata y pasar el tiempo con su amigo Finn. Ben Solo sabe que un accidente de speeder quizá se llevó sus ganas de vivir. Sabe que por sobre todas las cosas, no quiere ser como su abuelo. Lo que Ben no sabe es que Rey está a punto de irrumpir en su mundo. Y que eso cambiará las vidas de ambos para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Basado en la novela de Jojo Moyes, adaptación al universo de Star Wars propiedad de Disney y Lucasfilm. Sin fines de lucro.  
 **Nota de la autora:** No toma en cuenta los sucesos de El Despertar de la Fuerza pero si a los personajes de la historia del nuevo canon. La cronología utilizada es sólo con el objetivo de orientación en el tiempo pero no necesariamente se tomarán en cuenta todo lo acontecido de acuerdo al canon posterior al episodio VI. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Star Wars, espero que sea de su agrado. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _27 años después de la Batalla de Endor_

Cuando él se aparece en la cocina, su madre ya se ha encargado de prepararle el desayuno. Habría podido ordenárselo a cualquiera de los empleados, pero a ella le gusta tenerlo en casa y es una manera de demostrárselo. A pesar de que se ocupa de una actividad tan doméstica, ella esta vestida como si fuera a recibir a un diplomático de gran importancia. Él se queda ahí de pie, disfrutando de esa imagen y recordando de pronto las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de boca de Lor San Tekka (1): _"Para mí, tu madre siempre será de la realeza"._

Leia ya no era una princesa, pero había sido criada como una. Alza la vista del plato que decoraba con frutas de regiones lejanas y hace un mohín, aunque definitivamente es demasiado mayor para ese gesto tan infantil:  
— ¡Ben! ¿De verdad tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre y de Luke incluso en cuanto a vehículos se refiere? — dice mientras niega lentamente, pasando una vez más su mirada por la ropa oscura del muchacho que sólo podía indicar que saldría a pilotear una nave — Quédate con 3PO y conmigo, podemos ir a descansar frente a la laguna, leer un poco…

— Sabes que no se me da bien quedarme en calma por mucho tiempo, madre — advierte sonriéndole a la mujer — Necesito hacer algo… En una semana regreso a Coruscant y tendré mucho en que ocuparme, pero mientras tanto Naboo es tan…  
— Sé, lo que dirás, es aburrido pero… ¿Tienes que conducir ese speeder nuevo de tu padre? Es bastante pretencioso que lo haya nombrado Falcon igual que a su nave, no puede ser tan rápido… Aunque también parece chatarra en el exterior.  
— No lo descartes antes de haberlo probado, además el tío Luke lo modificó, prometieron que es bastante rápido.  
— ¿Volverás a tiempo para comer con tu padre y conmigo? — pregunta Leia, acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo. Acarició su mejilla recién afeitada. A veces no podía creer lo rápido que ese pequeño de cabello oscuro que la seguía a todas partes se había convertido en ese joven tan alto y pálido.  
— Eso depende mucho del speeder, si me lleva lejos, tal vez a un sitio interesante… — comienza a decir, esbozando esa sonrisa que había heredado de Han.  
— ¡Ben Solo! — exclama Leia mirando a su hijo con los ojos entornados.  
— Esta bien, esta bien… — Ben levanta las manos como rindiéndose — Estaré aquí para la cena.

Se sienta a la mesa y la comida rápidamente desaparece de su plato. Luego de despedirse de su madre, baja en un ascensor al garaje en el sótano donde su padre guarda el famoso Millenium Falcon y una colección de speeders. Mientras se dirige al que quiere usar ese día, unos beeps suaves y el ruido de unas articulaciones de metal le indican que tiene compañía. C3PO Y R2D2 están detrás de él.  
— ¡Amo Ben! Buenos días  
— Hey 3PO ¿cómo va todo?  
— Terrible, amo Ben. Cualquiera diría que me he acostumbrado a lidiar con este montón de circuitos viejos — explicó el androide haciendo un gesto con su brazo robótico hacia R2D2 que le respondió con una serie de beeps furiosos — Vine aquí pero también me encontró. Oh veo que va a usar el speeder del amo Han Solo. R2 no pudo calibrarlo de todo, las probabilidades de que pierda en una carrera con desenlace fatal son de…

Ben se detuvo.  
— Espera, ¿quieres decir que no es seguro correr con este speeder?  
— Me temo que no, amo Ben a menos que quiera terminar en piezas. Como yo cuando me pusieron ese brazo rojo que…  
Él ya no está escuchando al androide. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar su madre, no es dado a asumir riesgos innecesarios. Deja el casco que usaría a un lado y le arroja las llaves a C3PO, que las atrapa al vuelo con una de sus manos robóticas.  
— Guárdalas por mí, ¿quieres?  
— Cómo no, amo Ben. ¿Quiere que lo acompañemos por un rato? O R2D2 podría calibrar otro speeder para usted…  
— No. Vuelvan con madre. Yo caminaré un rato, tal vez encuentre algo interesante.

R2D2 se adelanta y pulsa el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje y Ben sale, con la mano levantada para darle las gracias. Mira a su alrededor a la deslumbrante mañana en Naboo, se sorprende al ver que muchísimos ciudadanos ya están de pie ¿desde cuándo madrugan tanto? Avanza a zancadas hasta salir de la antigua propiedad, que había pertenecido a la familia de su abuela materna por varias generaciones.

Su holoproyector de bolsillo comenzó a vibrar en el interior de su chaqueta. Antes de abrirlo se pregunta quién puede ser a tan temprana hora, el holograma de Hux se aparece frente a él al activar el dispositivo. La imagen se desvanece y vuelve a aparecer pero carece de sonido.  
— ¡No logro escucharte, Hux! — exclama alzando la voz mientras se acerca a la boca el micrófono del artefacto, no ha detenido sus pasos y ahora ha llegado a la intersección de una avenida donde los vehículos circulan tanto frente a él como sobre su cabeza — Yo intento comunicarme más tarde, algo pasa con la transmisión porque el holoproyector no recibe adecuadamente la señal…

Se detiene unos segundos al oír el grosero estridente sonido de un claxon, tan fuerte que parece estar detrás de él, pero no llega a mirar sobre su hombro a tiempo. Un enorme vehículo de carga pasa a unos metros frente a sus pies y Ben logra ver un reflejo sobre la superficie reluciente de metal. Algo se acerca a una velocidad imposible. No lo comprende del todo hasta que el sonido de frenos lastima sus oídos pues está demasiado cerca, de pronto se da cuenta de que no puede escapar. Su mano se abre por la terrible sorpresa y deja caer su holoproyector de bolsillo al suelo. Escucha un grito, quizá sea suyo de hecho. Lo último que ve son las luces del speeder, una cara bajo el casco de piloto, un asombro en los ojos del hombre que conduce el vehículo que reflejan su propio asombro. Hay una explosión mientras todo estalla en fragmentos.

Y luego no hay nada. Ben se pregunta cómo pueden apagarse todas las luces y sonidos de un planeta entero. Es su último pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

(1) por si lo pierden de vista, es la persona que en El despertar de la Fuerza, le da el mapa a Poe para encontrar a Luke.

Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Rey y Finn.


	2. Life choices

**Disclaimer:** Basado en la novela de Jojo Moyes "Me before you", adaptación al universo de Star Wars propiedad de Disney y Lucasfilm. Sin fines de lucro.  
 **Nota de la autora:** Agradezco infinitamente a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo, este va dedicado en especial a Rafaela Montecristo, LadyWitheRose y Omar2 que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review. A quien conoce la historia como Rafaela, me gustaría decirles que pueden esperar una sorpresa al final.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

 _Rey_

 _._

Me gusta creer que puedo llegar desde la puerta de mi casa hasta el café de Maz en unos catorce parsecs. Incluso doce si acelero lo suficiente. Doy vuelta a la esquina y puedo ver el edificio alto y oscuro construido en piedra, parecido mucho más a un castillo que a una cafetería con un bar clandestino en el sótano y que ha estado ahí, según lo que algunos dicen, por un par de siglos. Otros aseguran que Maz lleva en el negocio mucho tiempo más.

A mi espalda el sol comienza a rebasar la línea de las construcciones. Algunos niños pasan corriendo junto a mi speeder y es imposible saber si van al centro educativo o simplemente juegan. Es poco probable que estén huyendo, como Finn a esa edad. Los dos fuimos huérfanos pero él tuvo mucho menos suerte que yo. La Nueva República había prohibido del todo los esclavos humanos, pero esas las leyes no llegaban más allá del borde exterior donde el dinero y el poder eran los verdaderos gobernantes. Finn había nacido en un planeta que comerciaba con personas y por años ni siquiera tuvo un nombre pues a los esclavos sólo se les asignaba un número. Su accidentado camino a la libertad inició cuando se metió de contrabando en una nave de carga, apretujado entre cajas de provisiones. Nunca supo de sus padres, si alguna vez tuvo o no una familia, si acaso fueron vendidos como tantos otros... Aunque existía también la posibilidad de que hubiese sido entregado por ellos mismos.

Mi familia al menos tuvo la precaución de dejarme a las puertas de un buen hogar y aunque los Kenobi me hicieron mantener por algunos años la esperanza de que quizá mis verdaderos padres volverían por mí, cuando se hizo obvio que no lo harían, ellos me adoptaron. E hicieron lo mismo por Finn luego de que yo lo traje a casa, asustado y hambriento. No era del todo raro que un fugitivo terminara de Takodana después de todo.

Ese día estaba comenzando como cualquier otro. Casi todas las personas que yo conozco detestan las mañanas del lunes pero a mí no me molestaban. Dejo el speeder a salvo afuera del castillo de Maz y enciendo una enorme tetera inmediatamente después de cruzar detrás de la barra. La primera parte del día es divertida, pues los clientes son individuos adormilados que se maravillan ante su plato de desayuno y comienzan charlas casuales y animadas en bajos murmullos. El menú incluye toda clase de aperitivos, incluso algunos crudos pues no se restringe la entrada a nadie sin importar su especie. Incluso los androides son bienvenidos.

Me gustaba ver a los viajeros turistas que sólo se detenían por provisiones, luciendo siempre un poco fuera de lugar y a los habituales contrabandistas con gesto rudo. Ni siquiera esa caza-recompensas que siempre recalcaba que estaba emparentada con el legendario Bobba Fett y discutía por el cambio al menos una vez a la semana, lograba irritarme.

Vi triunfar y fracasar tratos comerciales entre las mesas del café y del bar subterráneo al que comenzaban a llegar un poco después de la puesta de sol, una variedad de clientes incluso de mayor diversidad que los que frecuentaban el lugar durante el día. Era un sitio de visita casi obligado en el planeta para extranjeros y algo casi familiar para los locales. Y todos compartían unas palabras conmigo, bromas o comentarios sobre las tazas de infusiones humeantes o elegantes vasos de licores.

Y aunque a mí me gusta mi empleo, algunas veces no puedo evitar sentir que quiero algo más. Tal vez comenzar en la escuela de mecánica en Coruscant, pues desde pequeña me gusta arreglar cosas: desde mi speeder que de hecho salvé de un basurero de chatarra, hasta el androide doméstico de Madre. Posiblemente si consiguiera otro trabajo reuniría lo suficiente para viajar.  
No es una decisión fácil, pues además de lo apegada que estoy al castillo, yo le agrado mucho a Maz Kanata; casi tanto como a ella le agrada el abuelo Ben. Algunas veces él se pasa por el café y ellos dos comparten muchas horas de charla.  
Pero el verdadero reto sería dejar de lado a mi familia. Sé que ellos preferirían que me quedara en Takodana, donde mi seguridad está asegurada, pero a veces siento que simplemente no pertenezco a aquí.

Cuando vuelvo a casa después del trabajo hay una atmósfera cargada, que percibo incluso antes de asomarme al salón. Padre y el abuelo están inclinados sobre un holotransmisor. Incluso Madre y Finn lucen un poco pálidos. Debe ser muy algo serio. "Ayudame Obi Wan Kenobi, eres mi última esperanza" escucho esas palabras que provienen de la imagen femenina del holograma, antes de que la proyección se extinguiera.

No necesito preguntar para que Padre me ofrezca una resumida explicación a tan inusual escena. La ex Jefa de Estado, Leia Organa Solo quiere que el abuelo viaje al planeta Naboo para un asunto de suma importancia y con urgencia. Él quiere ir, pero el resto de la familia está insegura pues aunque Ben Kenobi parece fuerte como si tuviera varias decenas de años menos, lo cierto era que probablemente no estaba en su mejor forma. Comenzaron a enlistar las razones por las que ninguno de mis padres podía acompañarlo y era bastante obvio que Finn no podía salir del planeta sin documentación falsa, la cual era increíblemente costosa.

Antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera una mejor solución que dejar ir al abuelo en solitario, me sorprendo incluso a mí misma, pues no lo pensé ni por dos segundos: Me pongo de pie y anuncio con una determinación completamente inusual en mí: — Yo lo acompañaré.

* * *

Siéntanse libres por favor de opinar si les agrada la narración en primera persona o no, pues con gusto puedo cambiarla en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer :).


End file.
